Baked With Love
by midnight seranade
Summary: A couple of unrelated one-shots all revolving around Max's favorite thing: Cookies
1. Don't Fall For The Tub

Max lifted her nose to the air. Why, was that cookies she smelled? Glancing over at the clock she saw that it was still fairly early in the morning. Still, she supposed there never really was a wrong time to bake a nice batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Making her way out of the covers and into a more modest pair of pajamas Max wandered down the halls of Dr. Martinez's house to the kitchen, following the smell with her nose pointed dutifully in the air.

"Good morning, Max," Angel greeted as the older girl stepped into the room. She stood on a stool and was busy plopping down cookie dough onto a baking sheet. Ella and Dr. Martinez stood behind her moving the freshly baked cookies from the oven to the cooling rack.

Max smiled and made her way over to the make-shift bakery. "Breakfast?" She asked hopefully snatching a ball of uncooked batter.

Dr. Martinez gave her a stern look hiding a smile. "No. Just as a snack for later_."_

Grinning Max wiped her hands on her pajama bottoms as she gave the kitchen a quick routine scan. When she spotted an unsightly display of horror she couldn't help but let out a gasp. There was Angel digging a silver spoon into a _pre-packaged tub of evil. _

"What is that?" she demanded pointing to the yellow bucket in disgust.

Ella gave her a confused look. "Cookie dough," she said.

Max shook her head furiously and picked up the tub for closer inspection. "No," she muttered, squinting her eyes. "This is a delicious looking _lie._ It's plastic mush thrown into a deceiving bucket of deceit."

Ella only blinked, slightly worried that her sister might be losing it. "I, uh, didn't know you felt so strongly about pre-packaged foods."

"I have to stand up for what's right," Max said firmly.

Angel looked at Dr. Martinez with a baffled look, who only let out a small chuckle. "Then what do you propose we do with these?" She asked holding up a warm cookie.

Max pursed her lips and looked at it for a long moment before finally taking it. "I'll let it slip this time," she decided taking a bite of the cookie imposter. "But only this time." She warned before stalking out of the room.


	2. He Sure Knows How To Make A Girl Swoon

He held the cookie in front me, balanced perfectly between his index finger and thumb. Warm, gooey, and filled with big hunks of chocolate chips, just the way I liked it.

Man, that boy knew my weaknesses.

"I can't accept that," I said trying my best to sound firm. I even threw my chin out in a jut to make me look more serious.

Dylan smiled and scooted closer. "Come on, Max," he cooed. "Just one little bite. Tell me how they measure up to your mom's."

I hesitated. It was just a cookie, right? It wasn't like I would be cheating on Fang if I took one little nibble – you know, to defend my mom's cookie recipe and all.

But…"No," I said again although my voice cracked at the 'o'. I winced. Not good when you're trying to end on the whole '_And no means no'_ note.

Obviously the boy could read me like a Mother Goose nursery rhyme. "I won't tell Fang," he winked, "No one needs to know."

I sighed. I never was one to hold up against peer pressure – especially when my peers were pretty good looking. "Just hand it over," I muttered trying to sound as reluctant as possible.

Dylan gave me his movie star grin and laid it in my open palm. I felt an immediate jolt of hot cookie warmth in my hand and couldn't help but lick my lips greedily.

I opened my mouth, inserted the cookie, and chewed. Let me tell you, if it weren't for my over-reactive paranoia I would have let out a howl of delight. But, me being Maximum Ride and all, I took it with a very calm face. "Not bad," I mumbled taking a large swallow of hot cookie. _Not bad?_ Try freaking amazing.

"So," he said in a very low, very seductive voice. "You like it?"

I bit into the cookie to keep from answering, but nodded my head anyway. I was feeling way too guilty to talk, thoughts of the flock's disapproving faces swirling in my mind. Not that they had anything to disapprove of.

After all, it was just a cookie.

* * *

Hm, I've never really written in first-person Max before. Hope I caught her sarcastic tone alright.

I'm not going to lie. I _love_ Dylan so, uh, don't be surprised if he appears in some more of these cookie fics.


End file.
